To Be Ming Mong
by Home By Another Way
Summary: Sometimes, it's all she wants.  But she's convinced she can't have it.  Can he help change her mind? HITSUKARIN ALL THE WAY! Rated for incomplete swear words, among other things. R&R, por favor!
1. Part 1: Normalcy

**Before you ask, yes; I am crazy. I know what a bad habit it is for authors to start on a new idea in the middle of another story, but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**So, yeah. Here I am, presenting you all with what's been bothering me for weeks. I hope you all enjoy it. Get ready for some HitsuKarin-ness! Boo-yeah!**

***takes a deep breath***

**Here goes. And as much as it pains me to admit, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**NOTE:**

MING: means a "brilliant light" or "bright one"

MONG: means "complete idiot"

In short, these two taken together = normal

**To Be Ming Mong**

Karin Kurosaki had had a bad day.

First, she had been late to class after giving some bullies a fair beating, which had landed her a stern warning from Miss Ochi. Her mood had been dark enough by then, but during lunch Kiku (the school b*tch) and her posse just _had_ to make snide remarks about Ichigo's "disappearance."

This made Yuzu cry and Karin had to be forcefully restrained from breaking Kiku's nose.

After that, the principal had forced her to cancel the last soccer practice before the Break as punishment . . .

Yeah, Karin really needed to demolish something soon, and she could feel her already strained control beginning to snap completely as she headed towards the gate at the end of the day, Yuzu trailing behind her.

As soon as she saw the gate, Karin knew it was the last straw.

There was a bottleneck in effect, and it was blocking her way to freedom.

It was the beginning of Christmas break for crying out loud! The least the _extremely_ large swarm of females could do was_ get out of the way._

_Wait a second_, Karin realized, _why are they all girls?_

Then the crowd parted like the Red Sea, and Karin saw the reason.

She couldn't believe it. She. Could. NOT. Believe. It.

Why was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 _leaning on her school's gate _with his arms crossed as though him being there was perfectly normal?

If Karin had been mad before, she was ticked now. Furious, she shoved her way through until she was within five feet from him.

His beautiful teal eyes followed her as she drew closer and closer, slowly taking in how much she'd grown and changed since he last saw her. She'd definitely filled out, and he cursed his hormones for making him notice.

Toshiro completely ignored Kiku and her friends as they tried to flirt with him, instead cocking an eyebrow curiously at the scowl on Karin's face and the terrified look on Yuzu's.

Ignoring Kiku's protests, Karin pushed past her and stomped up to the white-haired "teen."

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her eye-level as he now had a few inches on her (in the back of her mind, Karin wondered when he'd grown so much, but put it down to a lot being liable to change in three or so years), and snarled, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Dead silence descended on the crowd of new fan-girls as they all held their breath, wondering how the handsome mystery boy would react. Would he back down in the face of the Kurosaki's legendary temper? And what gave Karin the right to treat him that way? Actually, how did Karin now him at all?

Toshiro remained unfazed as he smirked at her, "Hello to you, too."

Her had clenched on his shirt so hard that her knuckles turned white, "Answer the question, Toshiro –" the fan-girls squealed; so _that_ was his name! – "I'm in a bad mood."

"I can see that," he said calmly. She hissed and he finally relented, "Your brother told me to come get you and take you home."

Everyone gasped at this; Karin and Yuzu's brother was alive and well? He wasn't missing after all?

Apparently the twins weren't expecting that, because they stood with their mouths open for some time.

Slowly, Toshiro pried Karin's hand form his shirt and pulled her into his lean, muscular chest. He held her tight as he snaked his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "I also wanted to see you again."

A sob reached the ears of the gathered crowd, and with a shock, everyone realized that _the_ Karin Kurosaki, captain of the soccer team, #1 tomboy, and the best karate master in the school, was crying.

It was official; the world had ended.

But while everyone was busy falling over in astonishment, the white-haired stranger's cool features melted into a look of tenderness, and he pulled her even closer, burying his face in her hair.

"It's okay, Karin," he whispered soothingly. It made Toshiro furious to see her like this. Who knew how long she'd been pretending to be strong, when all along Karin had suffered and no one had tried to help. The sight of her so beaten down, and knowing that he could have prevented it made an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over him.

The sight of her twin in tears sent Yuzu into hysterics, and Karin pulled away as soon as she noticed.

Toshiro tried not to frown, but he missed her body heat almost immediately.

Kiku chose this moment in time to snap out of her daze and enter full b*tch mode.

"OMG **(a/n: yes, I realize it's an American slang term, but deal with it)**, how do _you_ know a fine man like this? Isn't it illegal for you to associate with someone so pathetically out of your league?" she mocked. Toshiro turned towards her and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Was this human really crazy enough to take a dig at Karin when she was in this emotional state? She was either very brave or suicidal.

Sure enough, Karin tensed and turned toward her, that fire that Toshiro loved returning to her eyes in a heartbeat.

_Hmm_, the captain thought, _Even if this human is risking life and limb, I might just have to thank her for getting Karin back to normal. _He felt pride well up in his chest as he watched the black-haired girl bristle. It was so unlike him, he reflected, but there was just something so _endearing_ about seeing her so . . . stoked.

Opposites certainly do attract.

"Karin," he called, and the tease in his voice made her pause and turn. "If you hurry you'll have more time to beat Ichigo up," Toshiro smirked.

A grim determination lit in her eyes.

Karin wasted no time on the lowly little superficial brat. In about two seconds, she'd decked Kiku and broken her nose, bowled through her "loyal" subjects, and otherwise wiped out the opposition.

Blowing the dust off her knuckles, Karin beckoned Yuzu and exited the gate at last. As she passed him, Karin snatched his hand and dragged him along as well. Not that he minded.

By the time they reached the clinic, Yuzu was laughing and all was well in the world.

Ichigo looked very nervous as he witnessed the brutality of Karin's reaction when Isshin tried to hug her, and sweat dropped at the crater he made in the wall as a result of her kick.

Ignoring the dignity of his Captain status, he tried in vain to hide behind Rukia when she stormed over.

His girlfriend snorted and betrayed him by stepping aside.

The carrot top took a deep breath as he prepared for his little sister's wrath.

-950249239850565443923602-

Karin found Toshiro on the roof a couple days later, as usual. He was gazing at the stars and didn't appear to register her presence.

Undeterred, Karin plopped herself next to him and unfolded the blanket she was holding, spreading it over the two of them and resting her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist in response.

"Even though you have an ice-based zanpaktou, I still can't believe you don't get cold in December. It's supposed to snow later tonight!" she whispered heatedly.

A deep chuckle was her response.

"Thank you for your concern, however misguided it may be," he murmured, draping his captain's haori over her shoulders.

She huffed, he smiled.

"It's almost time, you know," Karin said after a while. The arm around her waist tightened.

A few minutes later a loud cheer resonated from the house below their feet.

A cool hand was suddenly cupping her cheek, and she closed her eyes and leaned into it, smiling.

When she re-opened her onyx orbs, she discovered beautiful teal ones not six inches away. They drew closer agonizingly slowly.

Karin felt Toshiro's other hand clasp the back of her neck, and shivered with excitement. She'd waited so long for this . . . .

Just before his cool lips touched hers, Karin's eyes closed and she tilted her head up, her own hands lacing themselves behind Toshiro's neck.

Their little exchange was passionate and heated; something the 10th squad captain was well-known for trying to avoid. They loved every second of it.

When they pulled apart, Karin's face was glowing and Toshiro's legendary coldness had completely melted away. A rare, genuine smile graced her lips as she rested her head on his chest.

For the first time in years, even though their love was forbidden and dangerous, Karin felt content.

In that moment, it didn't matter that he was a genius and she wasn't. It didn't matter that he was dead and she was alive, or that her brother had been "missing" from the World of the Living for three years and was presumed dead.

The fact that he was a war hero and she killed evil spirits with soccer balls on a regular basis had no meaning, either. Even the drastic age difference between them was forgotten.

Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya were just a boy and a girl in love, which was as common as the snowflakes now falling all around them were in Antarctica. They were normal, with no boundaries separating them. And for that, Karin was thankful and happy.

"Happy New Year, Toshiro," she whispered. He hummed quietly.

As the snow fell softly all around them, Karin smiled again.

To be ming mong; to be normal.

It was a feeling only he could instill in her.

**So there you have it! My first-ever shot at romance . . . *sniff***

**So how did I do? Any tips? Should I continue? I have a couple more ideas . . . **

**Feel free to drop me a line. ;)**

**Ja ne,**

** - _Home By Another Way_**


	2. Part 2: Scarf

**Well, due to popular demand, I have returned. Please, please, hold your applause . . . **

***crickets chirping***

**-sweatdrops- Right then . . . ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the brilliance that is Bleach.**

**To Be Ming Mong**

**Part 2: Scarf**

"Ice cream in January, huh? Even I would have a hard time with that," Toshiro teased.

"Just shut up and buy me some, already," Karin retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Ask me nicer and maybe I will."

She turned to him with big, twilight, puppy dog eyes and he stiffened. _Da*m it! Why did I say anything?_

Poor Toshiro could feel those soulful eyes pulling him in. _No_, he thought frantically, _I. Must. RESIST!_

But alas, it was all in vain. He could practically see his resolve crumble away. _And she didn't even have to open her mouth_, he reflected glumly.

Grumbling something about damn Kurosaki's and their stubbornness, Toshiro gave in and pulled a few yen from his back pocket. "What kind do you want?"

A look of evil glee spread across her face, the previous sweet expression mysteriously disappearing. With not a moment to lose, Karin snatched his hand and dragged him over to the closest stand.

The vendor running it must be senile, Toshiro realized. Who else would be crazy enough to sell frozen yogurt outside on a freezing day in the middle of winter?

Nevertheless, Toshiro bought two bowls of ice cream against his better judgment; watermelon for him and kiwi for Karin. They had just sat down on a bench to eat when his ever-so-stoic zanpaktou decided to butt in.

_Wow, boy_, Hyorinmaru snickered, which was quite out of character for him, _you are so_ whipped.

_Shut up_, Toshiro grumbled back. _Like you're any better._

There was silence for a moment, then –

_You have a point._

Toshiro scoffed.

-950249239850565443923602-

Later that day, the sun had set and the two chilled lovebirds **(A/N: But don't you **_**ever**_** let them hear you call them that if you wish to stay in good health!) **were heading back to the clinic.

The moon was full and hung like a huge bowl of milk in the heavens, and the stars shone even brighter in the winter sky. It was so peaceful and –

"Da*n it," Toshiro's reflections were cut off by his girlfriend's frustrated muttering. He glanced to the side and was faintly amused to see Karin struggling to get her scarf to cooperate.

Toshiro felt a flash of deviousness and allowed her a few more minutes of misery – partially to see if she would ask for help (even though he knew she wouldn't; Kurosaki's are _very_ stubborn), and partially to get back at her for being too cute and forcing him to buy ice cream earlier.

Finally, however, Toshiro sighed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Karin was so occupied with her task that she wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't grabbed her hands away from her collar and held them in his.

Startled, she blinked up at him, her eyes as wide as a doe's.

Toshiro transferred both her hands into one of his own and used his free one to unwrap the pesky accessory from her neck. He carefully released her hands and was about to retie it for her when another wave of deviousness struck him and he changed tactics.

Stepping close enough to Karin that their breath mingled in the air, the Captain of the 10th squad wound the scarf first around his neck, and then hers. He threw the excess over her shoulder before focusing his attention on her gorgeous face, wondering how she'd deal with the situation.

Karin gazed at him a moment to contemplate her options, and she did not disappoint.

Trailing her fingers teasingly up his chest, causing him to shudder slightly, Karin gripped a section of scarf close to his throat and yanked, forcing him down and crushing his lips to her own.

When he pulled away, a smirk on his face, Toshiro murmured smugly, "So I was right."

Karin scrunched her eyebrows at him, still a little short of breath.

He smirked as he answered her unasked question, "I knew there was a better way to warm us up."

She punched his arm (though not as hard as she could have, thankfully), "Don't let Ichi-nii hear you say that. Who knows what he'd do!"

Toshiro actually laughed, "Somehow I'm not very worried. And besides," he raised his eyebrows, "I think we could blackmail him to get him to shut up –"

The black-haired girl pulled him down for another kiss, this time teasing his lower lip and then leaning away before he could retaliate.

"You know," she commented lightly, "for such a quiet guy, you sure talk a lot."

Toshiro snorted, deciding that not responding was the wisest choice. Instead, he took her hand in his larger, cooler one and tugged her down the sidewalk, frosted leaves crunching under his feet.

"Come on," he said, "we need to get back before your brother – or worse, my Lieutenant – sends a search party after us."

"Fine," Karin grumbled, squeezing his hand tighter.

Toshiro snuck in a kiss on her cheek while she was distracted, ignoring her indignant yelp.

And so their game of staying warm continued until they reached the Kurosaki Clinic. When they arrived, the scarf was still tied securely, keeping them connected.

No one dared to comment on it.

**So, please lemme know what you thought! I ain't clairvoyant via electronics, after all. ;)**

**Scarf scenarios are the epitome of romantic scenes, in my opinion. Unfortunately, I don't think I quite got the feeling right with this one . . . sigh.**

**Oh, and those of you eagerly awaiting the next chapter of my epic NarutoxShaman King crossover fic, fear not! For the day doeth approach when I will update again! Read: _soon_!**

**Happy March, and happy birthday to my good sevie friend C.A.!**

**- Home By Another Way**


End file.
